The Texas Method
The Texas Method Intermediate Monday High Volume and Moderate Intensity ie. 5 of 5 across Assistance work Wednesday Low Volume and Low Intensity ie. 2 or 3 lighter sets of 5 @ 70% of 5RM or 2 or 3 heavy sets, 3-5 reps of an accessory exercise (standing press, front squat, etc.) Light assistance work Friday Low Volume and High Intensity ie. Maxes or new PR's with heavy singles, doubles, Speed Sets of high sets and low reps with short rest (Template 4 has examples for incorporating Speed Sets) Assistance work Stalling: Stalling on Friday Example: You missed a heavy triple on Friday's workout, but progress continues on Mondays. Two solutions: Retry. Reattempt the same weight the next week for 3 singles or 2 doubles. Work back up to a triple. Rotate between singles, doubles & triples You can try: # Adding an additional work set (5x5 becomes 6x5) # Adding a back-off set (a set in a higher rep range done with lighter weight after the work sets are completed, ie. 5x5x300, me on Monday. Stalling on Monday Example: You did 5 sets of 5 reps, but only achieved 3 reps in the last 2 sets. Failure occurs on Friday with new PR's as well. Three solutions: Retry. Reattempt the same weight the next week. Get the 5×5. Attempt up to 3 weeks in a row. or Reduce the volume on Monday. Sometimes the Monday’s workout is too stressful. You need more time to recover. You can try: # Dropping a work set or two (5x5 becomes 4x5 or 3x5) # Reduce the rep range, while keeping weight the same (5x5x300 becomes 5x3x300) # Reset the weight by 5-10% and work your way back up. Get creative. Find a way to slightly reduce the volume on Monday. or Reduce the volume/intensity on Wednesday. Wednesday should be kept light to help you maintain your fitness without accumulating much fatigue. You may have gotten too ambitious with your Wednesday workout and will need to scale it back a bit. Read More About The Texas Method Here Template 1 Monday Volume/Moderate Intensity Squat 3X5 (90% of 5rm) Bench Press 3X5 SLDL 3X5 (or Bentover BB Row 3x8) Optional: incline chest flyes/press 3x8 Wednesday Volume/Low Intensity Squat 2X5 Press 3x5 Chin ups 3xAMRAP Optional: Ab work, rear delts raises Friday Volume/High Intensity Squat 1X5 (build up to 5RM with singles and doubles) Bench Press 1x5 - build up to 1 set with singles and doubles Deadlift 1X5 ( try to use a higher weight each week) Optional: Calves, shrugs Template 2 Monday Volume/Moderate Intensity.. Squat 5X5 Bench Press 5X5 DE Deadlift 8x1 @ 45% 1RM Wednesday Volume/Low Intensity Front Squat 3X3 Overhead Press 3X3 @ 80% of 5RM Back Extension/GHR 5x10 Chin ups 3x12 Friday Volume/High Intensity Squat 1X5 @ 100 % of 5RM Bench Press 1X5 or 5X3 or 5X2 or 5X1 Deadlift 1X5 (set new PR) Monday Volume/Moderate Intensity Squat 5X5 Push Press 12X3 Power Clean 8X3 Wednesday Back Squat 2X5 (@80% of 5RM) Press 2X8 Back Extension/GHR 5x10 Chin ups 3x12 Friday Volume/High Intensity Squat 1X8 Push Press 1X1 (Ramping to a max single) or 1x2 or 1x3 Deadlift 1X5 or 2x3 or 3x2 or 5x1 Template 4 Monday Volume/Moderate Intensity Squat 3X8 Wednesday Volume/Low Intensity Front Squat 3x3 Press/Bench Press 2X10 (@80% of 5RM) (Alternating) Assistance work Back Extension/GHR 5x10 Chin ups 3x12 Friday Sets Box Squat, 8-12 doubles with 45-65% of 1RM (1 min. rest) Speed Bench Press/Press, 8-10 triples with 50-60% 1 RM (1 min. rest) (Alternating) Deadlift, 6-10 singles with 40-50% 1RM (30 sec. rest) Category:Training Programs